Hunt to Claim
by ShotThunder
Summary: Someone is hunting. What is she hunting? Read to find out. Summery sucks-please read. Look on account for disclaimer. Please review. Thank you for reading. Double thanks for reviewing! Rating to be careful.


Note: Can be taken in either Faith or Buffy point of view, whatever you want

Note: Can be taken in either Faith or Buffy point of view, whatever you want. Personally I think it's Faith, but I honestly don't know. Was trying to not use dialogue, so don't knock me for that. Thank you for reading

Helpful and non-Helpful criticism is welcome.

She was hunting. She knew that. What was she hunting? She didn't know that. Her senses reeled for a second as she stopped. Her breath stopped. Her blood stopped. Her heart stopped. Before she jumped from where she'd been crouching low to the ground, now squatting on a high branch above her. The demon, a large purple colored one with horns sticking out of it from it's tail to it's head, walked past without a look to where she was. When it had gone she went back to the ground and continued hunting. The demon would get killed later, it wasn't important. It wasn't what she was hunting.

She ran as fast as she could, dodging the creatures of the night that stalked these woods and continued her hunt. Her challenge. She didn't know what she was looking for. Just knew that it was this way. She growled as she slid to the right, to the source that was making her crazy. It was close. She could smell it now. Almost vanilla like with a hint of spice.

Her eyes, dark in the moonless sky, took in the sight before her as she stopped her running. She leaned on the high branch she crouched on. The fire under the stones that held the water in its place lighted the pool of clear water. Her breathing slowed even more, coming just shy of not breathing at all.

She cocked her head to the right. The woman that stood in the middle of the stomach high water didn't seem to notice her presence. Instead the woman seemed more intent on the water around her, and the child she had in front of her. She took in the sight, eyes narrowing as she took a deep breath. She let it out slowly, as though not sure of what it tasted like.

Her attention returned to the two in the water when she heard a squeal. The woman had let the child go, from where she'd been holding him up, and he now floated on his back in the water. He squealed again as he reached a small hand up, as though to catch one of the light bugs that surrounded them, and the woman grabbed it instead-kissing the backs of his fingers.

She shifted just a bit. Her eyes where trained on the two, confusion on her features as she took another breath. The woman was unmated. Yet there was the proof to contradict that. She squeezed her hands around the branch she was on. A creak came from where it had cracked. The woman looked up, serene expression gone, and pulled the child to her. The woman's eyes looked frantically around in the darkness.

She growled and stalked down. She straightened her body and loosened her muscle. _At ease,_ the voice inside her head growled to her,_ you want her at ease._ She slowly entered the light the fire and light bugs created. The woman's already wide eyes widened further. She held the woman's gaze as she stopped walking closer.

She eyed the woman as the woman eyed her. The woman slowly relaxed and patted the child's chest. He looked up at her briefly before swimming around the woman, moving to play behind her. The woman continued staring but didn't make a move to object when she stepped closer.

Her steps where slow and measured, she entered the water. She stopped when the water hit her knees. The woman had stiffened again. They stared; she stepped closer only when the woman had relaxed. She stopped walking when she was right in front of the woman. The woman took a breath, reaching out a curious hand. She took it and lightly ran her calloused fingers across the woman's palm. The woman gave a curious sigh and lightly tapped her fingers in a rhythmic pattern across her hand.

She growled and lightly wrapped her fingers around the hand in her own. She continued the low rumbling in her chest as she tightened the hold and stepped just a bit closer. The woman stiffened up again as they brushed skin against skin. The boy behind them gave a loud laugh as he waded his way over to them, hands closed around a light bug.

She jerked back, again confused when the woman pulled the child to her. The woman stared at her, eyes darting between the two of them. The child showed off his capture as he looked up at them. She gave a faint sounding growl as she kneeled before the child. She opened his hands and let the light bug out, letting it fly away. The child squealed and ran from the woman's hold, chasing after the light bug.

Her eyes briefly followed the child before returning to the woman. She filled the gap the child had made between them and tilted her head. The woman let her explore her body, only pushing at her when she moved past her shoulders. She growled fiercely but when the woman again shoved at her she lifted her head. She still smelt no mating mark, nor did she see one either. Her growl turned frustrated, she couldn't touch her without knowledge of her mating ability.

She stiffened as the woman reached up and rested a hand on the back of her neck. She growled when the woman pushed her head to the woman's shoulder, letting her rest. The woman gave a throaty hum and lightly ran her fingers through her hair. She continued the faint growl. She knew that the woman could not be mated with someone. Impossible. It would mean that the child, though, wasn't hers.

She stayed with the two of them the night, following them as they started back to the home the two lived in. She stayed near the opening, waiting for the invite she needed to enter the domain of the two. The woman stayed out for a bit with her before the woman lead her into the home. She growled as she claimed what was hers.

She felt her heart slow into a rhythmic throb. The hunt was over. She was where she was supposed to be. She'd found her prey. And she had taken it. Taken the prey. Taken what was hers. She growled in her chest, wrapping around the prey she had taken.


End file.
